Broken and Betrayed
by SilverInk2011
Summary: Alex and Bobby are on the outs after purgatory. Alex refuses to speak to Bobby, and Bobby wants to apologize. Will they speak again, or will they not look at each other ever again?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All stories and characters belong to USA network and Dick Wolf**

A/N: This is my first fan fic. Please review and tell me what you think.

Broken and Betrayed

Alex stormed out of the office, filled with rage at Bobby for keeping her out of the loop. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes when she entered the elevator. She grew more and more pissed off at the thought that she would never trust him again. How could she? He _lied _to her, and as if that wasn't enough, he did it for his own selfish reasons. She began to realize that this wasn't the same Bobby Goren that became her partner once she joined Major Case. She hated his guts. Absolutely _hated _them. _Damnit Bobby! Why the hell couldn't you just tell me what was going on? Am I so stupid that I can't be trusted?_ Tears were in full swing now. She felt a few slide down her cheeks. She didn't care. She felt more and more weight fall on her shoulders. She felt her heart crush in massive amounts underneath her rib cage. She clutched her chest and more tears fell, more than one minute ago. She took her badge off her jacket and threw it on the ground. She stomped on it a couple of times. She picked it up and pinned it back on her collar. She needed the night, and, more than anything, she needed time away from that good-for-nothing partner of hers. Good-for-nothing. Yeah. That's what he is. Good-for… she stopped. She began to realize the mistake she made of yelling at him. She kept walking to her car. Once she unlocked her car, she looked at the visor above the seat where Bobby usually sat when they would drive to crime scenes together. There, smack dab in the middle of the visor, was a picture of Alex and Bobby at the Christmas party last year. Bobby had a little too much to drink and made that goofy grin that he has when he usually gets a little drunk. Alex remained sober because she had to drive herself home that night and actually looked cheery with the Santa hat perched on her head. She drove home with the picture of her and Bobby, not what happened in the interview room, ingrained in her brain. As soon as she reached her house and opened the door, she flung herself through the door and wept as hard as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Eames,_ Bobby thought sadly after she left with the coldest sounding "Yep" that she ever made in his direction. He knew that she always trusted him, that he'd always been a pain in the ass, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't traditional in his ways and he knew that. He couldn't make her understand, no matter how hard he tried. He stared at her empty desk, trying to understand what she meant by her little lecture back there. He was concentrating so hard on her desk, that Ross clapping him on the back caught him by surprise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," he said staring at Bobby.

"No, that's alright," he said, looking back at Alex's desk absentmindedly.

"Good work, Detective," he said, looking back at him, "and I take it Eames didn't think so, did she?"

"No," he said, "and I'd better go and straighten this out with her."  
"Need a lift?" he asked, "least I could do after all of this."

"No," he said, "I should be able to get there by bus. Thanks, though."

"Yeah," he said. He clapped him on the back, "it's good to have you back, Detective." He walked away, leaving Bobby to his musings. He threw a piece of paper at her chair and got up to leave.

He now wanted, more than anything, to see her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That damn Bobby! She walked out of the house to get some air. Or so she told herself. She went to the passenger seat of her car and brought the picture of her and Bobby out of the car and stared at it. Her heart broke just looking at it. His goofy, drunken smile, her poised, contained expression, and it made her cry. She felt that they could never go back to that, or move forward in their relationship. She held it to her heart. "Bobby," she whispered, "why don't you trust me? Why couldn't you tell me what you were doing?" She pulled the picture away from her chest and trailed her finger around her partner's face. "What the hell happened?" She looked up. "What did I do?" she asked herself.

"It wasn't anything you did, Alex," said a familiar voice. She turned around, and Bobby showed himself from behind her car. Her eyes widened, then narrowed when she remembered his betrayal.

"You bastard!" she screamed, running up to him. "You stupid son-of-a-bitch!" she continued, hitting him as hard as she could.

"Ow! Eames-!" he began.

"Shut-up!" she yelled, "you… deserve… this… you… ASS!" She jumped to punch him in the nose, but Bobby grabbed her with his huge hands and held her off the ground.

"Look, okay," he said with a tone of understanding, "I deserved that, but it wasn't you. Maybe I was a selfish jerk-."

"Maybe? You were a-!"

"Let me finish, Eames," he said sternly, "look, okay? I was being stupid. I was selfish." He looked at her, and she had her leg back and ready to kick him. "Pull your leg back into position before you do something that you really regret. Remember, I will drop you." She pulled her leg back. "Alex," he said, "look I… I was a jerk. I was just thinking about getting my job back and being a part of our squad again that I didn't think of you. I didn't realize that there was something else that I wanted back. I wanted to get back my partner. I couldn't get you back if I told you anything about what I was doing."

"I nearly _killed _you, Bobby," she said, looking at him, "I nearly shot you walking into that room. I couldn't risk it again." She looked away, new tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you crying, Eames?" he asked, knowing that she hates crying in front of other people. He tilted his head in his Goren way to see her face.

"No!" she declared firmly, "and will you stop doing that?"

"Eames please," he said. "Please let me see your face."

"No!" she declared, "now put me down. I just want to go to bed." He let her go and she ran right into her house, not looking back. Bobby stared at her house and sighed, walking to the bus stop. Alex slid down her door, tears forming in her eyes. She slid her head in her lap and cried until her eyes became irritated. She still can't get over the fact that she was the one who almost killed her partner.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex went into work the next day as crabby as ever. She was still pissed and a little hurt. After a few "Good morning" grunts, she stumbled to her desk to do some paperwork. There was one thing good about how everything was turning out so far, and that was Bobby not showing up for work yet. She was praying for him to take the day off. She was still pissed at him. She was pissed at him for his lack of trust. He didn't give a damn that she didn't care about how much danger that he'd put her in. He didn't care that she felt upset at almost killing him. She kept thinking about how much it hurt to think about it.

The door slammed, and a scraggly Bobby walked into the room along with his brief case. She ignored his "Good morning" and he took it as a sign that she was still furious with him. He tried to reach out to get her attention, but then realized that she might shoot his hand off if he did. He pulled his hand back. Alex looked up at him, shot him a nasty look, and then went back to her paperwork. He knew that he needed to give her space, but wasn't going to switch desks just because she was sitting across from him. The words "I nearly _killed _you, Bobby" tap-danced through his head like some sort of show stopping female dancer. He looked at his partner with a pained expression. He looked at his paper and spotted something he should talk to her about. Seeing this, Alex grabbed a book from her desk, and slammed it on his. He looked at her, at the fire in her eyes, and shut up before he even said anything.

"Eames!" called Ross, "my office!" She rolled her eyes and stormed into his office.

"What?" she demanded, crossing her arms. Ross gave her a stern look, and she glared back.

"Look," he said, and she looked at the wall. "No, smart-ass-"

"Oh, so now I'm a-"  
"Cool it, Eames," he said, "I know you're upset-"

"You have no idea-"

"Are you gonna let me finish?" he asked. She nodded. "I know you're upset, but cut him some slack. He's just trying to win you back, Eames."

"That's not how he made it sound," she shot coldly, "he said 'I just wanted my partner back' like I'm some sort of object. I'm a human-being, Ross, and it better damn well stay that way." She turned around, being careful to kick his garbage can over on her way out of the room. Ross ran to pick it up. He stared at the once composed Eames, wondering what happened.

"Eames, look," said Bobby, standing up to try and talk to her. She kicked him in the shin, forcing him to clutch his chair and sit down. He cursed under his breath and turned back to his work.

"Hey," said Mike Logan, coming over to talk to him, "what the hell just happened?"

"Eames is still pissed," he explained.

"Women," he said. "See, now this is why we have female partners in squads like these-"

"What was that, Logan?" asked Megan Wheeler, who was standing behind him.

"I was just explaining why we have female partners, Wheeler."  
"And why is that, Logan?"

"They keep us in line." She nodded.

"I'm going to track down Alex, if you don't mind Bobby," she said.

"Not at all, Wheeler," he answered. She nodded and took off. He sat down with an exasperated look on his face.

"Sorry, man," said Mike before he took off.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," said Megan, after finding her in the woman's bathroom crying her eyes out in front of the mirror. "Not showing your face like this again, I presume? Or was that too much of an assumption?"  
"No," she said, "but Bobby is such a jerk. He's so unfeeling and so selfish that I can't wrap my finger around it." She punched the mirror, and her fingers bled. She ignored the blood on her fingers and walked to the other end.

"Hey," Megan called, "look, that is possible, but I have one other theory."

"Ah, the theories," said Alex, "how I love this squad."

"Just listen," she ordered, "it may sound selfish to a woman, but to a man, the materials of a job are everything. Once a man has what he wants materials-wise, a woman or another human being, like a partner, becomes something like that as well. He sees you as a person, Alex. He truly admires you. You have to let him see that. You have to try and forgive him, even if it takes time." Alex looked back at Megan. "Ross told me that he gave the order not to tell anyone about this. Not even you, and Goren agreed, but only because he didn't want you to get hurt."

"But I wouldn't-" began Eames.

"I know, but it's the principal of the thing is that he worries about you," he said, "he just didn't know that the two of you would face off in the end of all this." Megan smiled, gave Alex a gentile touch on the shoulder and left. Alex dried her eyes and left as well.

xxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Alex was sitting at home, drinking bourbon and thinking about what Megan said in the bathroom that afternoon. She was right, but she just didn't want to face all of this. She was waiting for the small miracle of Bobby showing up at her door, but knew that would never happen. Not after the way she treated him, anyway. She refused to see it. She never did, but only because she always resented being the one cut out of the loop. She hated being the one that didn't know anything. She hoped that Bobby understood that and took that into consideration when talking to her about what happened.

The doorbell rang. She put her drink down, hoping it was Bobby. She didn't know what she'd do at that precise moment- hug him and hope that he forgives her and he knows that she forgives him or beat him to a pulp and tell him to never show his face around her again. She hoped it was the first one. She said a silent prayer along the way. She opened the door and, by some damning miracle, it was Bobby. She looked at his large frame and his sweet, tender eyes. It led her to tears, and she leaned against him, crying. "I'm sorry Bobby," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry." He wrapped her arms around her.

"I know," he said, "you don't have to cry anymore." She did, and she kept crying. She broke away from the embrace, placed her hand on his cheek, and kissed him lightly. Bobby looked a little taken aback, but he returned the favor and kissed her back, and this time, it was for a long period of time, and not just one second. When he broke away, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back, and placed her hands back on his waist and leaned against him. She knew that this crazy, big, untraditional man knew what she wanted right now, and it most definitely was not to be angry at him.


End file.
